


О том, что видел и чего не видел Хёк

by torri_jirou



Series: Обещания [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: На самом деле Хёк приврал, когда хвастался Хонбину, что подглядывал.





	О том, что видел и чего не видел Хёк

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с того, что после "Обещаний" Cei-Fei от меня потребовали рассказать, какая же у Кена самая любимая поза. Я начала писать ей об этом и "Остапа понесло". В итоге получился такой вот странный сиквел, вбоквел и попереквел к "Обещаниям". *)

По правде говоря, Хёк приврал, когда хвастался Хонбину, что подсматривал. Кена с Лео он видел всего один раз, и вовсе не его заслуга была в том, что та поза в самом деле оказалась у Кена любимой.  
Они тогда устроились на диване, думали, что никого больше в общежитии нет, даже комнаты не проверили. Одежду вообще раскидали по всей квартире: шорты Кена валялись на полу перед дверью, а рубашка Лео чудом держалась на подлокотнике дивана, зацепившись одним рукавом. Хёк вообще последнее время не переставал удивляться, какие его хёны легкомысленные, если не сказать хуже.  
Но тогда он об этом не думал, его совсем другие мысли занимали: о том, что подглядывать, вообще-то, нехорошо, но и уйти совершенно невозможно, и о том, как бы ему так устроиться, чтобы увидеть как можно больше, но самому остаться незамеченным. А еще, но это даже не мысль была, какое-то мимолетное подсознательное наблюдение, которое, минуя мозг, отложилось сразу на сердце: что вот так – а как «так», даже не объяснишь – Кен больше ни на кого, кроме Лео, не смотрит.  
Пока Хёк разбирался с моральной стороной ситуации и искал для себя оправдания, почему не смог просто тихо исчезнуть, парочка в гостиной перестала целоваться, глупо хихикать и возиться с чем-то, чего Хёк не видел за диванной спинкой. Джэхван стянул футболку, кинул ее на журнальный столик позади себя и отправил следом какой-то тюбик, а потом повернулся к Лео, приподнялся и медленно опустился с негромким стоном.  
Он начал двигаться - неторопливо, чувственно, и Хёк напрочь забыл про всякие глупости вроде уважения к чужой личной жизни. Он жалел только, что не может рассмотреть все до последней мелочи. Поэтому, рискуя быть обнаруженным, шире приоткрыл дверь и почти высунулся в проход. Теперь он смотрел немного сбоку, и Хёку показалось странным, что Лео не обнимал Кена, хотя это было бы так естественно, а держал руки чуть поодаль, так что раскрытых ладоней касались только лопатки Кена, когда он поднимался и опускался. Казалось до тех пор, пока Хёк не разглядел, что при каждом касании Джэхван неслышно охал и счастливо жмурился, а его пальцы перебирали волосы Лео в неосознанной чувственной ласке.  
Не считая смешливой, невнятной болтовни в самом начале, они больше ничего говорили, и единственное короткое слово прозвучало для Хёка неожиданно.  
\- Можно.  
Кен его выдохнул с полустоном, сжал волосы Лео в кулаке и сам подался ближе.  
Хёк прекрасно все видел, как будто его зрение фантастическим образом обострилось, приближая картинку. Вряд ли он бы сумел разглядеть столько подробностей, даже стоя в шаге от дивана: как ровные белые зубы коснулись горошины соска, потянули, между ними быстро скользнул язык, а потом Тэгун улыбнулся и зубы сомкнулись.  
Звук, который издал Джэхван, можно было назвать стоном только потому, что в бедных человеческих языках не существовало слова, способного передать точное значение для него. Если бы он издал этот звук на одном из концертов, их популярность взлетела бы до небес в рейтингах всех стран мира. Никто не смог бы остаться равнодушным, но этот невероятный звук предназначался единственному человеку на свете.  
Хёк зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать самому и отступил к двери – это было слишком страстно, слишком сильно для него. Но уйти он все равно не смог.  
Зрение вернулось в норму, будто камера поменяла фокус. Теперь уже издалека, в сгущающихся сумерках Хёк смотрел, как Кен трется подбородком о волосы Лео и при новых укусах лишь молча облизывает губы, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела.  
И еще Хёк понял, что ему стало ужасно неудобно смотреть на происходящее, но вовсе не из-за угрызений совести, а из-за бешеного сердцебиения и почти болезненного напряжения в штанах. С этим необходимо было что-нибудь сделать, но как тут сделаешь, если даже пошевелиться страшно – вдруг услышат, заметят. Поэтому он только сжал пальцы на члене и сквозь шум в ушах слушал вздохи-всхлипы Кена и совсем тихие, короткие стоны Лео, когда Кен стал двигаться быстрее и резче. Скоро Кен совсем сбился с ритма и чуть не упал, Лео пришлось его подхватить и практически насаживать на себя, а Кен выл что-то невразумительное через закушенную ладонь.  
Какая удача, что Кен оказался таким громким. Пока он последний раз выстанывал имя Тэгуна, Хёк успел втянуться обратно за дверь, но уйти совсем не смог и захватил все: короткую послеоргазменную негу, поцелуй, объятья, удивленное и немного виноватое «Ты не кончил... Прости» Кена и полувопросительное «Пойдем в душ» Лео.  
Вот тогда-то Хёк в полной мере осознал, что сейчас его могут застукать и без дураков поколотить, особенно если именно Лео понадобится взять что-то в комнате перед тем, как идти в ванную. Он заполошенной мышкой метался в поисках укрытия, совершенно по-глупому забился в дальний угол и замер. Но обошлось. Похоже, что в тот день звезды были на его стороне: шаги прошлепали мимо, вскоре послышался шум воды, Хёк с облегчением выдохнул и перестал думать о Лео с Кеном. На какое-то время ему стало только до себя и собственной неловкой, но приятной проблемы.

Так что у Хёка не было никакой возможности узнать о любимой позе Тэгуна, да и кто бы его в душ пустил к этим двоим. Потому что именно в душе Лео любит брать Кена больше всего. И ему даже не важно, каким способом. Будет ли он прижимать Кена к стене, пока тот отфыркивается от попавшей в рот воды или смотреть, как водяные струи разбегаются по его плечам или спине и ловить взгляд через стремительно запотевающее зеркало на противоположной стене. Или, как в тот раз, когда у Кена не хватило сил для второго захода, и он устроился прямо на дне душевой кабины и брал в рот так восхитительно глубоко, время от времени отстраняясь и облизывая губы, а по лицу его стекали капли и казалось, что Кен плачет.  
Этот образ – плачущего Кена – самый сильный, самый яркий фетиш Лео. И самый болезненный, ведь даже при мысли о том, что Кен в самом деле будет испытывать боль или страдать, Лео страдает сам. Но он ничего не может поделать с собственными фантазиями, поэтому так часто, как только получается, тянет Джэхвана с собой в душ, чтобы трахать до одури, путая реальность с вымыслом, а потом сцеловывать капли-слезы и слушать признания Кена о том, как ему было хорошо.  
Но ничего этого Хёк не знает, да он бы и сам признал, что к лучшему – слишком замысловато все у этих старших. А ему надо попроще. Вот бы кто подсказал, как так сделать, чтобы Хонбин перестал быть злым и снова стал с Хёком смешливым и ласковым. Потому что злой Хонбин – это плохо, а веселый и добрый – хорошо. И совсем было бы отлично, если бы вдруг нашелся такой способ, чтобы Хонбин ответил взаимностью, потому что одиночество уже совсем невмоготу. И если нельзя, как у Лео с Кеном, то пусть будет, как у Рави с Хакёном.

Этих двоих Хёк застукал на кухне, когда умудрился проснуться от голода возмутительно рано и еще в полусне отправился искать съестное.  
От неловкого момента все троих спасло то, что Хёк спросонок забыл надеть тапки, передвигался бесшумно, а увидев обнимавшуюся парочку, онемел от изумления.  
Рави прижимался к Хакёну со спины, одну руку положив ему на горло, а второй гладил живот. Хёк так и залип на эту картинку: большой палец поднят и придерживает футболку, раскрытая ладонь гуляет по коже неспешными движениями, а мизинец скользит под резинкой пижамных штанов. От завораживающего зрелища его отвлек тихий вздох – Хакён, чуть подавшись назад, устроил голову у Рави на плече и млел от прикосновений и поцелуев в висок. Его лицо просто светилось блаженством.  
Засмотревшись, Хёк совсем забыл вовремя исчезнуть, и, в конце концов, Рави его заметил, когда открыл глаза. К счастью, он не сказал ни слова, даже не вздрогнул, только обжег убийственным взглядом и провел ребром ладони возле шеи – Хёку не пришлось долго соображать, что это значит, и он постарался исчезнуть так же незаметно, как и появился. Но совсем уйти опять не позволило любопытство. Он остался за порогом, в темноте коридора, и слушал невнятные шорохи и вздохи, пока Хакён не заерзал шумно и сказал:  
\- Ох, - без шуток, он так и сказал, - Ох, ну хватит, не дразни.  
На что Рави не очень внятно ответил:  
\- Почему? Раз уж я встал в такую рань, то надо пользоваться моментом, - и он сделал что-то такое, от чего Хакён захлебнулся воздухом и ответить смог только через минуту, наверное.  
\- Не успеем же, скоро все проснутся. Давай вечером.  
Рави пробормотал что-то недовольно, и что-то Хёку в этот момент подсказало, что если бы он не засветился так по-глупому, Вонщик сумел бы Хакёна переубедить, такой у Эна был томный и разморенный голос.  
Вместо этого Рави проворчал:  
\- Ты опять полумертвый приползешь со своей передачи. У меня скоро спермотоксикоз разовьется.  
Хакён на это только рассмеялся.  
\- Обещаю, я приложу все усилия, чтобы не слишком устать за день. Ты не пожалеешь. А теперь пусти.  
Дальше Хёк подслушивать не рискнул – сбежал в душ.  
Хакён в тот день, в самом деле, вернулся довольно бодрым и даже воспользовался своей лидерской властью, чтобы разогнать всех спать пораньше. Хёку очень хотелось узнать, что там будет происходить в их комнате этой ночью, но тут уж вообще подглядеть никаких шансов не было. Зато он пустил свою фантазию в такой галоп, что пришлось два раз бегать в душ – боялся Лео разбудить, если в комнате останется.  
И опять же, может, оно и к лучшему, что не видел. Скорее всего увиденное показалось бы ему скучным после собственных жарких фантазий. Хёк еще просто не сумел бы понять, что за удовольствие, когда так медленно, чуть-чуть лениво, почти неподвижно и тихо. А при взгляде со стороны именно так все и выглядело между ними.  
На боку, спиной к груди, одну ногу Хакён сам удерживал под коленом. Потому что всё-таки устали для чего-то более сложного и потому что Хакёну так лучше всего – когда в обнимку, впритирку, почти в облипку, чтобы чувствовать всем телом, чтобы у Вонщика были свободны руки гладить и трогать везде, куда только дотянется.  
А у Хёка пока еще время космических оргий в голове, безудержных и безнадежных фантазий, про которые думается, что они так фантазиями и останутся.

Рави после того случая еще пару дней смотрел на Хёка подозрительно – проболтается или нет? А тому эти суровые взгляды странным образом придали мужества, и на третий день он окончательно осмелел, чтобы попросить совета. Вонщик, разумеется, сначала все из него вытянул: зачем, для кого, что Хёк вообще планирует делать. Комментировать его выбор никак не стал, отговаривать тоже, предупредил только: «Ты же понимаешь, что если спалитесь...», но даже договаривать поленился. Зато вывалил на маннэ такую тонну информации, что тот не знал: то ли немедленно раствориться в воздухе от стыда и смущения, то ли бежать за блокнотиком и начинать конспектировать. Раствориться не получилось и без блокнота обошелся, но самое сложное просил повторить. Что-то Рави с готовностью объяснял по второму разу, а на что-то отмахивался: «Сам потом поймешь». Под конец разговора Хёк не удержался и спросил:  
\- Скажи, а ты как больше всего любишь?  
На что Рави – в это невозможно было поверить, но тем не менее это было правдой – покраснел, кажется, с головы до ног. Как будто это не он минуту назад с бесстыдством профессионального коммерсанта рассказывал о лучших позах для первого раза, сравнивал достоинства разных марок лубрикантов и презервативов, давал адреса безопасных сайтов с видео, где можно не только подрочить, но и кое-чему поучиться.  
К счастью для Рави, Хёк был слишком занят собственным смущением и не стал заострять внимание на такой странной реакции.  
А что Вонщик вообще мог сказать, если хочет Хакёна во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах, потому что Эн такой гибкий, чувствительный и отзывчивый. Устоять невозможно, так хочется проверить пределы этой гибкости и чувствительности, что Хакён иногда в шутку называет их «секс упражнениями на растяжку и выносливость», но ничуть при этом не выглядит недовольным. И уж совсем невозможно описать, что с Рави делается, когда Хакён сам берет его. Обычно молчаливый в постели, Эн негромким голосом, спокойным, почти деловым тоном говорит такие пошлости, что у Рави от сочетания интонации и смысла плывет чувство реальности. Ему хочется завязаться узлом и умолять, скулить, кричать в ответ на каждую фразу: «Да, твой! Твой мальчик. Хороший, сладкий, горячий, какой угодно, только быстрее. Да, хочу. И сильнее, и глубже, и пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить!» А потом его накрывает таким оргазмом, что он еще весь следующий день ходит на ватных ногах и немножко не в себе. Пожалуй, Рави даже рад, что Хакён не очень часто хочет быть сверху, иначе бы он точно свихнулся от остроты ощущений. Такие вещи Вонщик даже Хакёну объяснить не в состоянии, впрочем, он не сомневается, что Эн сам все знает.  
Поэтому все, что Рави мог сделать, это ободряюще хлопнуть Хёка по плечу и сказать:  
\- Не смотри, как у других, ищи свое.

Вскоре Хёк поймет, что это был самый дельный совет Вонщика. Он забудет о том, что он видел, забудет и о том, что хотел увидеть. Собственные открытия поглотят его с головой. Он узнает, что если провести Хонбину вдоль позвоночника, слегка царапая кожу ногтями, тот ненадолго сходит с ума. А если Хонбин, обнимая ногами, погладит ступнями его икры, то с ума сойдет уже сам Хёк. Что Хонбин будет так восхитительно стесняться слова «минет», и Хёк начнет разводить на него при каждом удобном случае, старательно выговаривая в краснеющее ухо это слово на всех известных ему языках. Зато скромняга Бинни окажется самым настоящим маньяком по части секса в людных местах, и Хёку придется пережить несколько всерьез пугающих эпизодов, прежде чем он научится тоже получать удовольствие от острого чувства опасности.  
Но это все будет позже, а пока Хёк пытается придумать, как бы ему поговорить с Хонбином так, чтобы тот сказал «да».


End file.
